1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Chip Removing Device for removing foreign matter such as chips from a circumferentially defined groove in an inner peripheral surface of a cylindrical workpiece. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for removing chips from a cylindrical inner peripheral surface of the caliper body of a disc brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The caliper body in a disc brake commonly has an integral cylinder for receiving a piston, which may be actuated to press a friction pad against the rotor of the brake. In order to seal the brake fluid in the cylinder, such caliper bodies usually have a seal groove defined therein for receiving a ring-shaped seal member. In addition, many prior art caliper body cylinders commonly have a boot groove defined therein for receiving a boot which prevents water, sand or dust from entering the cylinder.
The seal in boot grooves are most often formed by machining the groove into the inner surface of the caliper body cylinder after the caliper body has been formed. However, due to the nature of the machining process, it is common for cutting chips to remain in the grooves after forming. Since these chips would cause the brake to fail in operation if left in the grooves, it has been customary to remove the chips from the grooves manually with an pick shaped tool and an air gun. However, removing the chips manually is tedious, time consuming and difficult to confirm, since the worker who performs the procedure must visually inspect the grooves to ascertain whether any chips remain therein. In addition, the manual chip removing process may expose the worker to injury from flying chips.